O Que Magoou Mais
by Nanna Black
Summary: [Durante toda a nossa vida, eu pertencera a ele, e ele pertencera a mim. E agora... Agora ele era dela. E ela era dele. E fui eu quem o deixei] Marron tem uma surpresa ao retornar dos EUA.


**Título****Original: "**What Hurt The Most"

**O Que Magoou Mais**

_Por Witchyprincess_

_Traduzido por Nanna_

**P**assei a viagem toda de avião pensando nele. Meu coração disparava apreensivo em meu peito, enquanto eu me perguntava como ele iria me receber. Fazia tanto tempo, eu mal podia evocar as curvas no rosto dele quando ele sorria, mal podia imaginar seu toque. Três anos.

Ele podia dar as costas para mim dessa vez, recusar-se a me perdoar. Mas, por dentro, eu sabia que ele não o faria. Nunca o tinha feito. Sempre estivera ao meu lado, meu salvador, quando quer que eu precisasse dele. Mas eu nunca facilitei para ele; sempre o magoei, todas as chances que tive, eu acho. Não era proposital, é claro, e, quando compreendi que estava tornando, para ele, tão difícil me amar, admitir isto partiu o _meu _coração.

E ainda assim, lá estava eu de novo, voltando de algo que indubitavelmente tinha feito me amar dez vezes mais difícil. Ele devia ter me abandonado milhões de vezes e nunca o fez, eu sabia que ele nunca o faria. Isso não apagou esse aperto no meu coração, dessa vez, contudo, não apagou a apreensão que me dizia que eu estava para encarar um obstáculo que eu nunca tinha encontrado antes. Dessa vez, eu encararia a sua fúria.

Ele me pedira em casamento antes de eu ir embora, e eu o recusara. Não porque não o amava, não queria passar o resto da minha vida com ele ou tinha dúvidas de que faríamos exatamente isso, mas porque eu sabia que havia algo mais que eu precisava fazer antes. Pensando nisso agora, ainda não posso acreditar. Não posso fazer ninguém entender isso sem levá-lo por toda a coisa, palavra por palavra, evento por evento, começando com o começo da minha vida. Mas não tenho a paciência, ou a inclinação, para me explicar tão plenamente.

É suficiente dizer que eu tinha motivos para fazer o que fiz, e foi muito doloroso explicá-los para ele antes que eu fosse embora. Para que não houvesse confusão, é claro. Para que ele soubesse o quanto eu o amava, e estava decidida a voltar para ele. Mas se eu não fizesse isso, não perseguisse esse sonho, eu nunca seria capaz de viver sem me perguntar como isso teria acabado. E agora eu sabia.

Eu podia ter tido tudo com que sempre tinha sonhado: riqueza, fama, fãs, amor, devoção da indústria americana. Podia ter sido maior que Elizabeth Taylor, ali. Podia ter conquistado o mundo da moda com minha inventividade e criatividade, mas eu tinha escolhido a ele, acima de todas essas coisas. Eu tinha escolhido o meu país, o Japão, e Trunks. Ele não pode ficar com raiva de mim depois que eu disser a ele que desisti de tudo por ele. Pode?

Saí do avião com mais apreensão do que nunca correndo em minhas veias. Eu iria vê-lo a qualquer momento, olhar em seus lindos olhos e me perder naquele sorriso arrasador de corações. Então, ele me tomaria em seus braços, diria o quanto sentira a minha falta, como ele me ama profundamente e exigir que eu nunca, nunca mais o deixasse de novo. Minha vida estaria completa em alguns minutos.

Eu olhei ao redor da área de desembarque curiosa, animada, buscando por seu cabelo cor de lavanda que se destacava sobre todos os outros. Eu logo o avistei, e corri em meus saltos altos cor-de-rosa, sem me importar com a modéstia, chamando o nome dele. Não parei de correr quando ele se virou para mim, com um sorriso que fez a covinha em sua face esquerda aparecer, iluminando seu rosto, quando eu pulei direto em seus braços.

Ele me girou com um riso, dando um beijo delicado na minha testa e apertando minha cintura antes de me soltar.

"Faz um bom tempo", eu sussurrei sonhadoramente, meus braços ainda envoltos no pescoço dele, agarrando-o como se minha vida dependesse disso. Ele ainda sorria enquanto baixava os olhos para responder, tirando uma mecha rebelde de meu rosto no processo.

"Vamos recolher a sua bagagem, docinho, temos montes de coisas a conversar", ele retirou os meus braços do pescoço dele e pegou uma de minhas mãos, entrelaçando seus dedos com os meus. Eu quase me afoguei em minha felicidade por estar com ele, acenando e seguindo-o até a esteira de bagagem. Sim, tínhamos três anos a discutir. Três anos de amor a fazer. Dendê, como é que eu fui deixá-lo?

* * *

**A**lguma coisa estava errada. Eu podia falar disto durante o almoço. Ele ficava olhando para seu relógio, e então olhando por cima do ombro. E ficava mandando aquele sorriso falso, nervoso, na minha direção. Seus olhos brilhavam com um nervosismo maior que o meu, e eu queria desesperadamente tomá-lo em meus braços e mantê-lo ali. Fazer com que ele esquecesse que eu tinha magoado-o, fazer com que ele me perdoasse antes que ele dissesse o quanto ele desejava que eu não tivesse me afastado dele. Eu tinha certeza que era isto. Ele estava simplesmente nervoso porque eu tinha ido embora.

Mas havia uma atração fácil e plena entre nós, que me levou a uma espécie de segurança. Me levou a acreditar que as coisas estavam melhores que nunca entre nós. Como se ele tivesse me perdoado antes de eu ter chegado. Eu podia ver no rosto dele que havia algo que ele queria me dizer, algo que ele não sabia como dizer; e eu estava no segundo pedaço de torta antes de ter coragem de perguntar a ele.

"Trunks, você sabe que eu ainda sou completamente louca por você, certo?" Eu sorri de leve, achando que isso o faria sorrir, mas ele apenas abaixou os olhos e engoliu em seco antes de erguer suas íris azuis claras para as minhas. Eu senti meu estômago ficar cheio de um milhão de borboletas, meu coração estava acelerado em um ritmo totalmente diferente, antes de eu ter a coragem de continuar:

"Mas não sou cega, apesar dessa franja", eu brinquei, curvando minha cabeça para o lado de modo que meus cabelos deslizaram por um rosto em uma maneira sedutora que eu sabia, por experiência, que ele gostava. Ele nem abriu um sorrisinho. Em vez disso, engoliu em seco de novo, parecendo perdido, e tentou abrir a boca e falar. As palavras não saíam. Eu suspirei, aproximando minha cadeira e pousando minha pequenina mão no topo da dele, as unhas pintadas de cor de rosa desenhando um padrão leve nos dedos dele. Ele se moveu, quase desconfortável, e eu retirei a mão quase que imediatamente, dando a ele um olhar que, tenho certeza, deixava-me com a aparência de que ele tinha me queimado.

"Olha, não é-" Eu não deixei que ele continuasse.

"Algo está errado, vejo em seus olhos, em seus atos. Me diga o que é". Era uma ordem, dada com delicadeza, mas uma ordem mesmo assim. Ele suspirou e se afastou de mim em sua cadeira, virando-se de modo que nossos olhos se encontraram.

De repente, eu não queria ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. Não queria saber por que ele não estava me abraçando, por que ele não estava dizendo o quanto ele me amava. Eu não queria saber o que tinha mudado tanto nele que ele não queria me dizer para nunca deixá-lo de novo. Mas ele abriu a boca mesmo assim, e as palavras jorraram apesar de eu não querer ouvi-las.

"As coisas mudaram, sei que você notou. Estou apaixonado por outra pessoa, e estamos noivos".

Meu coração parou, minha respiração ficou pesada; eu estava chocada demais para me mexer. Eu sentia como se tudo em mim, todas as partes de mim – meu coração, meus pulmões, meu cérebro, meu estômago – tinham se acomodado em meu joelho. Eu sentia como se alguém tivesse cortado o meu ar. Ele pôs uma de suas mãos maravilhosas em meu ombro, puxando-me para ele enquanto eu lembrava como respirar. Ele correu os dedos pelos meus cabelos, me acalentando de volta à realidade, me trazendo de volta ao presente com palavras tranqüilizantes ditas em minha orelha em um murmúrio.

"Sinto muito, querida. Vai ficar tudo bem, eu juro". Ele repetiu-as várias e várias vezes, até que eu afastei meu rosto de seu ombro. Até que eu percebi que havia lágrimas fluindo por minhas faces, e que meu nariz devia estar vermelho, porque eu estava fungando. Coloquei uma das minhas mãos em meu rosto, tremendo mesmo enquanto tentava recuperar a minha calma, e enxuguei as lágrimas. E então inspirei profundamente e cobri meu rosto completamente, com as duas mãos, ao perder a compostura de novo.

Eu devo ter chorado por dez ou quinze minutos antes de ser capaz de me acalmar o bastante para encará-lo de novo. Ainda assim, não podia formar palavra. Ainda assim, eu estava chocada demais. Ele ia se casar com uma mulher. Uma mulher que não era eu. Ele estava apaixonado por ela.

Mas o que me feriu mais foi que, se eu tivesse ficado, se eu tivesse aceitado-o quando ele me pediu, nós já estaríamos casados agora. Estaríamos casados há três anos. Eu seria a esposa dele, em vez de tê-lo perdido. Eu não podia acreditar nessa injustiça. Eu achei, sempre tive como certeza que ele esperaria por mim. Eu queria jogar a minha água no rosto dele, mas mais que eu isso, eu queria bater na minha cabeça com o copo.

Isto era culpa minha, _isso_ era o que me feria mais. Eu o queria, não podia tê-lo, e sempre iria querer apenas a ele. Mas ele estava feliz com outra.

Ele ficou sentado, calado, enquanto eu tinha meu ataque, esfregando suas mãos por minhas costas e acariciando-me o melhor que podia enquanto eu perdia o bom-senso de novo e de novo. Aí, quando eu estava pronta para falar, ele retirou a mão e apagou toda e qualquer emoção de seu rosto, preparando-se para aceitar qualquer crise que eu atirasse sobre ele.

"Eu achei que sempre teria o seu coração". Minha voz cedeu a essa declaração, parecendo infeliz até mesmo para os meus ouvidos. _E eu tive a chance de ter todo o seu amor_, pensei amargamente, _mas agora não tenho nada._

"Eu sei", ele acenou solenemente, abaixando a cabeça, os olhos, de vergonha, eu supus. Mas talvez fosse pena, eu não sabia porque ele não deixava que eu visse a expressão. "E estou triste por isso".

"Você está apaixonado", eu corrigi; a minha voz soou mais áspera que o planejado. "Por quem, Trunks? Por quem você está se apaixonado? Com quem você vai se casar, que não eu?" Eu acho, pessoalmente, que estava desafiando-o a casar-se com uma mulher mais adequada que eu. Uma mulher que era melhor que eu, sem acreditar que existisse tal pessoa.

Quem podia amá-lo como eu amava? Ninguém. Quem podia precisar dele como eu precisava? Ninguém, eu tinha certeza. Eu odiava a idéia de existir outra pessoa na vida dele, uma nova mulher. Uma mulher que ele tocava, que ele amava, do jeito que ele me amou. Uma mulher com quem ele tinha doces conversas vazias; uma mulher em cujas bochechas ele corria seus dedos e a quem prometia eterna devoção. Eu quase chorei de novo, mas não me permitiria a humilhação.

_Foi culpa minha_, eu me lembrei de novo enquanto esperava pela resposta dele.

"Ela está a caminho, você vai vê-la".

"Você a convidou para o nosso almoço?" Eu soei magoada, levemente incrédula, eu sabia. Mas, droga, isso era cruel. Ele ia esfregar a nova amada dele na minha cara. Ele sabia o quanto ele significava para mim.

"Achei que você gostaria de vê-la de novo".

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha para ele com amargura. "Eu a **conheço**?"

"Conhece".

"E você achou que, depois disso, eu quereria **ver** a ela?"

"Para que você soubesse que não estou mentindo. Para que você soubesse que estou mesmo loucamente apaixonado, para que você soubesse que não planejei isso, mas não tem como mudar agora. Que eu lamento, mas é aqui que meu coração está. É com **ela** que meu coração está".

"Você achou que eu queria ver isso?" Repeti, tentando não berrar. "Quem é ela, Trunks, antes que eu perca a paciência. Me diga, por favor".

"Você não vai acreditar em mim se eu te contar. Tem que vê-la. Prometo que ela estará aqui em um momento, ou dois".

"Ela sabe da gente?" Tentei de novo arrancar dele mais informações sobre ela, e ele riu suavemente ao acenar.

"Foi por isso que eu me apaixonei por ela. Veja, eu conto tudo a ela. Ela é uma ouvinte ótima, raramente fala sobre si mesma, mas escuta qualquer coisa que qualquer um tenha a falar. Ela tem um espírito, também, e essa personalidade maravilhosamente forte. Ela me ama com intensidade, e sempre esteve ao meu lado quando eu precisei de alguém em quem confiar".

"Foi isso, então? **Ela** te ouve, e **eu** fujo, certo?"

"Não era uma comparação, querida, apenas uma declaração. Ela é tudo, e nem posso começar a tentar compará-la com outra pessoa, simplesmente porque ela está em um nível próprio dela. Vocês duas são tão diferentes que seria como tentar descrever as similaridades entre uma televisão e uma estrela, não tem como".

As palavras colaram-se ao meu coração e fizeram com que eu me sentisse desesperadamente inadequada. Fiquei ali, esticando minha camisa de alfaiataria branca listrada de rosa, e correndo meus dedos pela saia preta para desvanecer qualquer vinco. Não precisei perguntar qual de nós era a televisão e qual era a estrela.

"Desculpe, Trunks, eu queria poder ficar feliz por você. Queria poder te dar os parabéns, desejar que você tenha uma vida maravilhosa e então me desligar completamente da situação. Retirar meu coração das suas mãos, mas não posso. Não posso sorrir e desejar-lhe o melhor. Não posso dizer-lhe que fico feliz que as coisas estejam dando certo, ou que eu quero ver a mulher que te conquistou de um modo que eu nunca pude. Eu preferiria viver o resto da minha vida sem saber nunca quem ela é, e eu preferiria que ela não visse o meu rosto desfeito. Eu prefiro que ela não veja o quanto eu sou inadequada".

Minha voz estava ficando embargada com lágrimas de novo, e eu corria o risco de fazer nascer água de meus olhos azul-prateados. "Simplesmente não posso fazer isso. Só desejo que você pudesse prometer-me que nunca vai tocá-la como me tocou, e amá-la como me amou. Mas sei que isso seria impossivelmente egoísta. Tenha uma bela vida, Trunks".

Eu me virei e estava quase saindo da vida dele para sempre, sem dar um olhar para ver o quanto o rosto dele estava chocado com minha confissão, quando eu a ouvi. A voz que eu conhecia, mas não podia situar a mesma pessoa, a mesma mulher, chamando o meu nome como se fôssemos velhas amigas. Vindo nesta direção. E eu soube que tinha sido ela quem roubara de mim o coração dele. Me virei lentamente quando ela disse meu nome de novo, olhando para ela com toda a decência que podia.

"Marron..." Ela disse suavemente ao se aproximar de nós, com um sorriso em sua pele morena clara.

A cútis dela era exuberante, não clara como a maioria, mas azeitonada como a de uma espanhola. O cabelo era profundo, escuro, negro, atado para trás numa trança francesa e preso com uma liga de cabelo branca. As faces dela estavam rosadas, levemente coradas por ter corrido para a mesa onde estávamos sentados, no pátio de fora do restaurante. Os dentes dela eram perfeitos e, ainda assim, todas as feições dela eram comuns. Os lábios rosados eram arredondados, não muito finos nem muito carnudos, e seus olhos cor de chocolate não chegavam perto de serem fascinantes.

Ela não era magnificamente bela, de uma exuberância de tirar o fôlego. Ela era pouco mais que bonitinha – e, mesmo aí, mais normal que atraente. A única coisa a favor dela era a juventude e a excitação no rosto fino. A camiseta branca de verão e o short escuro que ela vestia não acentuavam a sua boa forma, e eu pensei, por um momento, que com certeza isto era um erro. O meu Trunks não ia me trocar por **isso**. Por **ela**. Por **Pan**.

E aí eu vi os olhos deles se encontrarem. Tive que piscar, e depois esfregar os meus olhos para acreditar plenamente na transformação. Ele tocou a mão dela e a face dela se iluminou, ela brilhou ao puxar uma cadeira para perto da mesma. E eu tive que me sentar de novo porque estava de queixo caído. Era como se eu estivesse olhando para uma pessoa diferente. Ela era ainda magra como antes, discreta, comum. Mas, por algum motivo, havia uma luminosidade etérea nela, quando ela olhou para ele, seus dedos enroscados ao redor dos dele. O rosto dela não parecia magro como antes, o sorriso dela não era tão desesperançado. Os olhos dela se transformaram de chatos e comuns para vibrantes.

Ela ainda não era gloriosa, como uma modelo de revista ou o tipo comum de arrasa-corações, mas, por algum motivo, quando eu estava sentada oposta a ela, eu podia ver que eu em nenhuma escala me igualava. Ela era... Radiante... E eu não podia competir com aquele tipo de luz.

Eu sou linda, sei disso. Meu cabelo, loiro e na altura dos ombros, é levemente ondulado e leva os homens à loucura. Tenho olhos grandes e azuis, que sempre brilham, e já vieram me dizer mil vezes que eles iluminam um quarto. Meu rosto é redondo e delicado, nem magricelo e definitivamente nem gordo, e meu corpo é auto-suficiente para atrair toda a atenção do mundo. Tenho pernas fortes, quadris que fazem homens gaguejarem, e um busto do qual posso me gabar. Como era possível que eu estava sentada ao lado dessa menina magricela, que podia passar por um menino se não fosse pelo rosto de traços suaves, e ainda assim me sentia completamente imperfeita? Infelizmente inadequada?

Eu apoiei minhas mãos no meu colo enquanto olhava para eles, dando o melhor sorriso que podia dar antes de pigarrear. Pan virou-se em direção a mim, parecendo que havia se esquecido, um rubor colorindo seu rosto e me deixando enciumada, e suspirou aérea.

"Fico muito feliz por encontrá-la. Me atrasei, sabe, na academia. Tive que esperar um pai chegar, e ele estava atrasado, e eu não podia deixar a pobre criança só".

"Você trabalha numa academia de crianças?" Eu pergunto, com uma ponta de arrogância, apesar de eu ter dado o meu melhor para ser agradável.

"Ensino artes marciais a criancinhas, sim. Bom, adolescentes em sua maioria, mas às vezes tenho alunos com menos de 12 anos. Sei que não parece muito comparado a uma grande estilista..." E aqui eu estreitei meus olhos quando ela apertou a mão do **meu** amor para apoio. "Mas... eu amo o meu emprego".

"E você é ótima nele. Faz uma diferença na vida das pessoas", Trunks defendeu, dando um sorriso caloroso a ela. Isso me ofendeu; era como se ele dissesse que meu emprego era vazio, um desperdício. Como ele conseguia fazer soar como se**eu** estivesse desperdiçando a minha vida, quando era ela que não podia estar fazendo mais que sete dólares por dia?

_E por que isso importa_, perguntei a mim mesma, _quando ela vai casar com um bilionário?_ Não que eu tenha querido Trunks pelo dinheiro dele; não, eu o amava desesperadamente, mas isso não era um ponto que doesse. E agora ela o teria por inteiro, e eu não teria nada além de uma carreira vazia. Uma carreira da qual eu desistira para estar com ele.

"Não sou mais uma estilista", eu disse quase que amargamente. "Desisti disso para vir para casa".

Pan ergueu uma sobrancelha negra em surpresa, quando Trunks recostou-se em sua cadeira, retirando sua mão da de Pan. "Mesmo?" A menina perguntou, com curiosidade tingindo a voz, uma leve confusão tocando-a. "Depois de ter desistido de tantas coisas para persegui-la?"

"Eu achei", minha voz veio agressiva, defensiva, "que eu estava dando um **tempo**, veja bem, não desistindo delas". Meus olhos ficaram escuros, e ela sabia exatamente do que eu estava falando. Ela suspirou pesadamente e acenou.

"Sei que isso deve ser um grande choque para você; você provavelmente me odeia agora, Dendê sabe que eu te odiaria se viesse para casa e encontrasse algo assim quando eu não esperava que acontecesse. E eu só queria que você soubesse que nunca quisemos feri-la, Marron, apesar do que você pense de mim.

"É fácil ver que não sou muito especial. Não sou bonita, nada atraente, e pode imaginar que eu não via a menor possibilidade de ele se apaixonar por mim. Às vezes, ainda acho difícil de acreditar. Eu só queria estar perto dele, Marron, não estava tentando seduzi-lo por debaixo dos panos enquanto você estava longe. Eu sei que vocês estavam praticamente noivos, sei que você esteve apaixonada por ele quase que a sua vida toda. E eu só queria que você soubesse que eu não estava tentando roubá-lo de você enquanto você estava fora; só queria consolá-lo um pouco. O resto só aconteceu".

Eu estava com a boca seca, um gosto metálico e amargo quando Pan confirmou meus receios. Era culpa minha. Eu praticamente jogara Trunks nos braços de Pan, forçara-o a apaixonar-se por outra. E agora aquela menina estava ali, dizendo-me como tenho sido uma pessoa idiota, e isso era uma dor infernal.

"Bom, obrigada por sua lealdade, Pan. Me alegra que as coisas tenham dado certo para vocês dois, pelo menos". Eu falei com o tom mais civilizado que podia, ficando em pé de novo. "Se me dão licença..."

"Marron!" Pan chamou, levantando-se comigo, uma expressão triste no rosto. "As coisas vão acabar bem para você também. Sabe disso, não sabe?"

"É duro imaginar isto agora", respondi verdadeiramente, meus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas contra minha vontade.

"Acha que poderá me perdoar um dia?" Meus olhos vagaram do rosto aberto dela para o diamante iluminado no anelar dela, e uma dor intensa se acomodou em meu ventre. Sacudi a cabeça, retirando fios loiros do meu rosto no processo.

"Não sei se posso", disse a ela, minha voz cedendo à honestidade do momento.

"Você é tão linda", ela disse de repente, sacudindo a cabeça junto comigo, seus olhos ficando molhados. Trunks ouviu o tom dela e também se ergueu, passando um braço ao redor de seus ombros. "Não sei como tive tanta sorte". Eu dei as costas, abalada verdadeiramente pela cena.

"Se magoá-lo um dia, Son, vai se ver comigo", disse friamente a ela antes de me afastar, incapaz de ouvir mais uma palavra sobre o assunto. Incapaz de acreditar na verdade do que estava acontecendo.

Em Senhor e Sra. Briefs, a última não se chamava Marron Chestnut. Eu não podia acreditar. Durante a nossa vida toda, ele pertencera a mim, perdoara tudo o que eu fizera, amara-me apaixonadamente. Durante toda a nossa vida, eu pertencera a ele, e ele pertencera a mim. E agora... Agora ele era dela. E ela era dele. E fui eu quem o deixei, como uma idiota eu o deixei, quando podia tê-lo tido.

Eu tivera errada a respeito de tudo até agora. Nunca tinha conhecido a dor até agora. Ele, ela, a expressão nos olhos dele quando a toca... **Isso** me feriu mais.

Trunks Briefs e Son Pan me magoaram mais.

F I M


End file.
